Squashing Slugs Spinoff Animorphs The Phantom
by TTGG03
Summary: The Animorphs have now seen a strange phenomenon; Danny Phantom singing about the Yeerks! What will they do now? T for swearing and graphic scenes (NOTE: On Hiatus, plan on updating in June/around that time).
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery

Notes from the Author; This is a spin off inspired by KreeMinory. Go check out her fanfics and you will find the same fic that inspired this one. Enjoy and comment when done. ((Thought speak)) "Normal" 'Ghost'. There's also different fonts for different points of view. And it is a more modern time than the 90s. Think modern age, since that's when Danny Phantom takes place.

Tobias

I can't believe what I just heard and saw. A weird kid that somehow flew was singing a weird song about people beating up Yeerks. He never said it was the Yeerks, but it had to be them. And what was he talking about, Plasmius, Maddie, Observants? This was too big to ignore, as soon as he was too far to notice, I flew straight for Ax and said, ((Ax, wake up! Some glowing kid with white hair was flying by singing about Yeerks)). Ax then woke up ((Are you really sure you saw such a phenomenon? I am told that people aren't capable of flight.)), of course he said it skeptically. ((Ax-man, I swear, we gotta warn the others immediately)). ((If you believe so, but it may be too early for most of us to process it properly, it is very early to be woken up)) Ax stated matter-of-factly. ((OK, we'll wait until it is 5 in the morning to tell them, I have never been thankful for weekends)) I said.

We then woke Jake, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco and told them to meet us at the barn ASAP. I then told them about what I saw. "Really? Ghosts, now ghosts, what's next? A Machi that is sent by the Ellimist?" Marco said. "Oh, and a Machi is a medicine man/woman that is thought to have power over nature and spirits, from what my mom told me." "Seriously, Marco, we are dealing with someone with knowledge on the yeerks, and you want to talk about spirits?" Rachel replied, taken aback over the unusual reference. "It seems like this person just got his hands on some sort of alien tech, and is probably acquainted with aliens, you know, like maybe he overheard something on Yeerks and they didn't catch him, you know, like with those guys on the internet. Maybe he even got his hands on some weird tech or whatever and they didn't notice." She then stated. It is highly illogical that he possesses a sort of technology that is foreign. If he did, the Yeerks would immediately track him and proceed to infest him. Ax then replied, in his Andalite form, seemingly offended. It appears the most likely way we could hope to receive information on him is to inform the Chee of what we discovered and to ask them to keep an eye out for anything that could help us in possibly gaining this ally. I personally believe that this phenomenon is caused by something we should be cautious with. Whatever caused it has knowledge that Yeerks do exist and appears to be trying to send an outlandish signal. Personally, I think we should look for any information. I thought-spoke Why not try to see if we can find more information on this guy? Like look him up on the internet/ask the Chee. "Let's go to the Chee and see if we can get more answers." Jake said. Then we were in agreement and proceeded to go ask the Chee. What happened next surprised all of us.


	2. Chapter 2 The Information

((Are you serious? A ghost?)) I said inquisitive.

"Yes, a ghost. He is called a halfa, along with Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius by the majority of the ghost population, since they both possess DNA that has ectoplasm bound to it, giving them ghost abilities and two forms, one human, which counteracts all known ghost weaknesses, and one ghost form, which is significantly more powerful than human form, but, they show vulnerability to ghost weaknesses. The leading experts are Jack and Maddie Fenton, a ghost hunting couple known for their eccentricities, and the GIW, or the Guys in White, a private organization founded to combat ghosts which has been infiltrated by the Yeerks. The Fenton's only son, Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom is a halfa that was formed due to a freak lab accident involving their ghost portal when he and his friends took a look at it. I have also gained samples of his DNA which show that his DNA has mutated in the lab accident by the ectoplasm bonding to his DNA structure, granting him unusual abilities. He appears to be quite powerful, though not fully developed and adjusted to his abilities as he shows signs of his powers backfiring on him, and should not be underestimated when engaged."

Then Erik told us what he could do to help us gain Danny's aid in fighting the Yeerks. "If I were you, I would approach him by video games. He is an active player of Doomed, a very popular multiplayer video game and his user name is GhostBoy. Maybe you could try to meet him online and then arrange for a trip to Amity Park, his hometown." Erik told us.

"Wow, this guy knows what's up. Video games? I'm in." Marco said.

"Alright, then Marco, you need to set up an account and then see if you can befriend him, then, we see if we can hitch a ride to Amity Park." Jake told us.

"Don't worry about transportation, we can pull some strings and give you a ride anytime." Erik said.

"Yes, no worry over schedules. Oh, and can I not go this weekend to anywhere for Yeerk-related stuff? I need to set up my account and see if I can meet Danny by the end of this weekend." Marco said.

"Sounds fair, then Tobias will keep looking out for more entrances to the Yeerk Pool, while we just try to keep an eye on the Yeerks. Marco, by Monday, I expect you to have at least encountered Danny online and have chatted often with him." Jake then replied.

"Ok, I will get started today. If I finished the majority of my homework by 4, I can spend 3 hours on Doomed, enough to rise a few levels, I will keep an eye on Casper." Marco said.

Erik then said "Oh, and since Amity Park has been invaded by ghosts, the Yeerks are trying to see if they can make controllers out of ghosts, however, since they are mainly ectoplasm, it would be impossible to use ghosts as hosts unless they volunteer for it, but, halfas appear to be useful for as long as a Yeerk can first knock them out, and if the halfa is made into a successful controller, then, they can be contained with a box that negates their powers, keeping them from being a threat, which is being looked into by the Visser. We will try to keep them from finding out more of this technology, and see if we can sabotage any ghost-related gadgetry that would lead to the harm of halfas and ghosts. Halfas are not true ghosts, since they are humans, but, more like a sub-type of humans that probably would eventually become full ghosts as time passes. Trust me, try to stay under the radar when it comes to Vlad, he also appears to be obsessed with killing Jack Fenton, making Maddie Fenton his wife, and getting Danny to be his apprentice, and we don't know if you could get targeted. You would probably be made into pawns." Erik states.

"Oh, alright Erik. Thanks for this information. I will keep an eye out if Tom does anything suspicious." Jake replied.

As we left Erik's house while I demorphed, Marco said "Gotta go. Need to start making friends with Casper ASAP."

Alright. Make sure to be nice to his friends too. I thought-spoke as he left.

"Don't worry Bird-boy. It's all under control." Marco said, as confident as he'll ever be.

I never played video games, but, Marco is the most experienced with this sort of thing, and probably has the best chance of getting on this guy's good side. I just hope he can befriend him and meet him in person before the Yeerks start looking at the Fenton family more closely. A halfa would make finding Yeerk Pool entrances much more easier, tailing Yeerks all over town and what not. Then we left for home. I then caught a few rats and curled up in my tree.

Hey, Ax-man, are you worried about this Plasmius guy? I asked him later that night after he completed his nightly ritual.

Not at all Tobias. If we try to make ourselves look distant, but, not suspicious, we might just be looked at for a while, but, not very long since it could drain his resources. Plus, we have special morphing places that are far enough from civilization that he wouldn't think of bugging. And I am working on setting holograms that only we can turn on, it is very difficult, but, I am getting there. We already know that Vlad Plasmius and Danny Fenton are not controllers, which shows that the Yeerks aren't aware of ghosts, but, they aren't really getting anywhere, since they only believe the Fentons' are just crackpots that aren't really worth their attention. Madeline Fenton is the most capable, but, she is also neglectful of Danny, since it is thought he has been exposed to enough ectoplasm to be detected, since it also targeted Jazz when she was younger due to both of them being exposed to ectoplasm, if they did modify their equipment to not detect Danny's amount of ectoplasm, they would never see this "Box Ghost". We need to make it in carefully, get in contact with Danny without arising suspicion from Plasmius, and leave all without arising suspicion from anyone here. Personally, I think we should organize a meeting between Marco, Jake, you, and with the rest of us posing to keep an eye on anything suspicious. Like if another of his enemies popped up, one of us will keep an eye and rotate to avoid being trapped in form. It would be inconvenient in battle if one of us was trapped in form. We must be cautious about this, and think rationally about what could happen.

Wow, Ax-man, I didn't expect that, but, it was definitely helpful considering all the possibilities in my head. Thanks, and goodnight. I replied.

Goodnight Tobias. Ax said.

Then, we went to sleep, thinking about the possibilities that could happen. There was so much that could be done here

LINE BREAK DO NOT MIND ME  
Author notes:

I have to leave for a place with little wifi in India (cue sweatdropping and me hiding my face in shame with a booing crowd).  
I know! I hate it when a story with potential has to be stopped. But there's another chapter where Marco will approach Danny and Tucker on DOOMED. I am writing it right now. Just need to have at least 30 minutes. I plan on publishing it tomorrow. I was just editing this one since I have a lot more time on my hands. It's here soon. Give it a day.


	3. Chapter 3: Marco's POV

"OK, just gotta set up an account for DOOMED and then I'm in!" I crowed as I sat down to set up my new Doomed account. It would be pretty easy to figure it out, and then try to approach Danny and Tucker in the game. I also got an email from Erik on some cheat codes if I needed any help to get to the levels that Tucker and Danny were on. Sam was also a player, a good one at that. I don't need to worry about being beaten though.

I would be considered a noob here, but I am pretty good at picking up on the controls and what you need to do to get to the next level, and I was considering playing this game anyway, so my dad wouldn't worry too much. I went to set up my account easy-peasy.

I decided not to put in my dad's new credit card, because we had some payments to work off to get the new house, his new credit card and my stuff. I know my dad would be mad and ground me by making it so I couldn't play Doomed if I didn't tell him because he had told me a day after he got his new credit card that this credit card was expensive and stuff, so I needed to talk to him whenever I would use his credit card, cause his boss is testing how good he still is after all the unemployment time and is trying to help him get back to speed before Christmas rolls around and a lot of people leave.

I needed to quickly get to the levels that Danny and Tucker, AKA GhostBoy and Fryertuck, are most of the time on, levels 94-98, depending on how the goth chic Samantha AKA Chaos felt like beating them up. I guess I would use a cheat code that would seem 'easy' to figure out at first, then make my way up quickly pulling out more cheat codes from seemingly 'experience'. Got it, just needed to not anger Danny, Tucker, or Samantha (probably should get in the habit of calling her Sam, though, I don't want to anger the girlfriend of the ghost dude we Animorphs are trying to recruit after all) before meeting them in person.

Erik also said that the Chee were trying their best to prevent the Phantom Trio (Danny, Tucker, and Samantha) from becoming Controllers and thank god for that. We would be busted in a few days with Danny trying to figure out who we are. I really hope I don't get rejected. Everything is riding on this. Later, maybe we could free mom. I felt something I hadn't felt a long time ago. Back when I was young and carefree. Hope.


End file.
